Storybook
The Storybook is a series of entries in the Journal written by Jardiniero explaining what happened to his garden before the events of Viva Piñata in which the player takes over his garden. There are eleven chapters in the Storybook and each chapter must be unlocked by reaching a certain gardener level. Each chapter is narrated by Jardiniero and his voice is heard when a chapter is opened in the Journal. Storybook Contents Chapter 1 This is Piñata Island. It's the most incredible place in the world, where living piñata roam wild. In the middle of the island is Piñata Central. It's the place where piñata packed with candy go so they can be sent to parties all over the world. Around Piñata central are lots of gardens. And the people who live on Piñata Island have learned how to care for the land so the wild piñata will stay in their gardens and fill up with candy. Candy-filled piñata can then be sent to Piñata Central, so each party receives the piñata that suits it best. Piñata love parties. When they break open it's like having 5 Birthdays all at once! After the party the piñata returns to Piñata Island to fill up with candy and go to the next party! This is an amazing island and my garden was the most amazing place on this island. I was famous here, but some PEST, Er... took a dislike to me. To make a long story short all my hard work was ruined! I often wish that I were still young and strong enough to put the garden back in order, but those days are gone... Now the garden is yours and you're facing a challenge that even I might not be able to best. Chapter 2 My name is Jardiniero (you've probably heard of me and if you haven't then you should have). I am the best gardener on Piñata Island, even after all this time there's no one as good as I was. The land that you are messing about with used to be my garden. I could make any plant grow and have any piñata stay in the garden... well apart from one piñata. Let's face it, if I couldn't get one, no-one else could. Now forget about all that, you've got a long way to go before you can even call this a garden. Not long after I started the garden I met my wonderful wife. She worked on the ships which traded piñatas and other goods. This was in the days when piñata only left the island by boat. Piñata Central hadn't been built then. We got married the day that the first parts arrived to build Piñata Central. Mother (my wife) stayed on the Island for a whole year and our first child was born. We called him Stardos. When Stardos was 2 years old my wife had to go back to sea, Piñata Central had installed the first Cannoñata and there were requests for more piñata than ever before. My garden was already impressive and I could supply Piñata Central with really good piñata. With mother gone I set about teaching little Stardos about piñata and making the best garden in Piñata Island history! Chapter 3 Little Stardos grew quickly, just like the garden. I hired a helper called Lester to do some of the less skilled jobs in the garden. He was O.K. but he was always writing things down, drawing pictures and making "plans". I'd ask him to do something and he'd mess it up. I'd tell him how to do it properly and he'd write it all down. If he listened more and wrote less he might have been more useful. I also found him trying to make shortcuts, he'd miss out some important work just so he could pack an extra couple piñata into a crate to Piñata Central. Stardos was learning more and more everyday which was a good job because I found Lester messing around with sweets. One afternoon I was walking down past the Gooseberry bushes when I found Lester stirring a pot of sticky red and black liquid which smelled SOUR. The secret of happy piñata is good candy. It's one shortcut you can't afford to take, start messing with candy and who knows what effect it would have on a piñata! I sacked Lester on the spot and Little Stardos took over his job. Replaced by a little boy! Lester was quite angry about it, but I knew that Piñata Central only wanted the best piñata. Chapter 4 It was a good job that Stardos was such a natural gardener (like his dad) because our little family soon had a new member. Our second child, Leafos, was born during Mother's shore leave. Mother had to go back to sea very soon after Leafos was born. I brought up Leafos, continued Stardos' training and maintained my fantastic garden. Leafos loved the garden so much, she used to take flowers into her room at night, and it didn't stop there, she tried to take a Moozipan to bed one night and I had to draw the line. The next day I gave her some paper and pencils and she started drawing all the things she saw in the garden, so she could put them up in her room. As she gold older she wrote about the plants and piñata as well as drawing pictures. In next to no time her walls were covered with sketches and writing so we made a book to keep it all in. That was the start of my Journal where a record of everything in the garden was kept. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Category:Gameplay